


My Moon

by NokhiaJay



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokhiaJay/pseuds/NokhiaJay
Summary: Rayla doesn't like new moons. Set after the aftermath of the war/battle of season 3."The darkness from the new moon acted as a blanket of protection for the small group of elves and humans who were resting in the dragon queen’s lair. For once in a very long time, they had time to breathe. All was silent beside Soren’s occasional snore. For Rayla however, darkness was unbearable. There had always been light for her. For her the moon shined brighter than the sun."
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo, this is my first fic. I actually wrote this at like 3 am in January or smth. Anyways. Hope you like it. Also I haven't edited this since i first wrote it so there's probably some errors.

“Callum?” Rayla whispered. The darkness from the new moon acted as a blanket of protection for the small group of elves and humans who were resting in the dragon queen’s lair. For once in a very long time, they had time to breathe. All was silent beside Soren’s occasional snore. For Rayla however, darkness was unbearable. There had always been light for her. For her the moon shined brighter than the sun. when she was little, on new moons, Ethari always, without fail, made her a new charm. They were usually just wooden beads with some rudimentary protection runes etched onto them. Rayla collected them onto a satin ribbon Runaan gave her. These were things she grew out of. But she hung the ribbon in her room and she still collected the beads. She thought about how far away her home felt. How far away Ethari felt. How far Runaan--- she couldn’t finish her thought without erupting into sobs. The new moon was haunting her, ridiculing her. She tried adjusting her eyes to the darkness but the night refused to offer any consolation. She couldn’t be alone in the darkness anymore. She turned onto her side to face Callum who was happily dreaming beside her. For a while she just focused all her energy into making out his face’s silhouette. The stars provided just enough light for her to barely make out his smile. She focused on that. Well she was focusing on anything that wasn’t the dark. Anything that didn’t remind her of Ethari or Runaan or her parents or anything. So she focused on Callum. Soon her eyes grew tired of straining to make out Callum’s face. She closed them briefly before fluttering them back open. The minute she closed her eyes all she could see were the dancing faces of Ethari and Runaan. She brought her hand halfway towards Callum’s face before she changes her mind and brings it back.  
She decides to go up to the top of the spire so hopefully, she could sleep better. It wasn't any much better outside but the stars were somehow dimmer. She laid down directly onto her back and stares into the darkness dappled with stars. She's never been this restless on a new moon before. The very thought scares her. She feels her heart beating out if her ribcage and her breath quicken. She heaves heavy monotonous breaths.  
"Rayla?"  
The voice doesn't register at first but she feels immediately safe hearing it. She doesn't move and continues to stare up into the unbeknownst darkness. Her eyes are brimming and if she moves she felt that if the first tear fell the rest would too.  
"Rayla," the voice asked again. The blurry figure laid down next to her. A familiar hand grasped hers and interlocked their five fingers yo her four.  
"Callum?" She choked out. "I'm scared…"  
"I'm right here Ray. Come closer" Callum said. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Rayla didn't resist. She buried herself deep into his chest. If Callum didn't know better he'd have thought she was trying to bore a hole through him. Much to Rayla’s surprise the tears stopping falling shortly. She was still wrestling with a fit of sniffles but she no longer felt scared. She felt safe.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Callum asks  
"New moomph… ephari...ruphaan...dark" rayla mumbles through mouthfuls of Callum scarf.  
"Ray, you have to speak up i really can't tell what you are saying"  
Rayla lifts her head up  
" I said you're scarf tastes like shit"  
"Nobody asked you to eat it"  
Rayla wanted to come up with a witty reply but she instead buried her head back into the said scarf. Callum brushed through her hair with his fingers and stroked her horns. There was a long pause before they said anything  
"Rayla, do you want to talk?"  
Rayla lifted her head again.  
"Maybe later, can you just keep holding me?"  
Callum craned his neck and kissed her forehead. Rayla felt herself flush and her cheeks become hotter.  
"Manus plums volantis" Callum whispered. His left arm grew into a large majestic wing. He brought his wing around their bodies to keep them warm. Rayla laughed at his antics.  
"You're my light Callum."  
"What was that?"  
"You’re my moon."  
"Wha-"  
Rayla cut him off with a kiss and fell asleep knowing she had a light to combat the darkness  
Callum fell asleep very confused, happy but still confused.


End file.
